Alternate Abaddon (A Sacrilegious Life)
Abaddon is a Knight of Hell and the Queen of Hell, leading their forces in the apocalypse. Biography Native to the Alternate Universe, this Abaddon has a history somewhat similar to her normal counterpart. The primary differences are how Lilith, after turning into a demon by a fallen angel, personally created the Knights of Hell who were specially selected, twisted, and trained to serve as Lilith's praetorian guard. Prior to the apocalypse, Lilith informed the Knights of her intention to die so that the gates of Hell would be ruptured and demons set loose upon the world. Without internal dispute, Abaddon was appointed the next Queen of Hell by Lilith, a decision agreed with fully by her peers, and led demon-kind in the battle against Heaven and the angels. With her leadership, Hell has managed to stalemate Heaven for over two decades, resulting in numerous deaths and untold destruction. Years into the war, a tear in reality occurred on Earth. Leaning of this event Abaddon sent a squadron of demons to investigate, who informed her about a Human/Angel-Demon Hybrid named Zachary Newman; she ordered the squadron to bring him to her, but despite their best efforts a group of angels also took notice and engaged, resulting in the Nephalem getting away in the confusion. Powers & Abilities Abaddon is a Knight of Hell and the undisputed Queen of Hell, which allows her great demonic might. She is considered the most powerful demon still alive and second most powerful demon to ever live in her universe, with only Lilith herself surpassing Abaddon's might. Powers *'High-tier demonic powers': Abaddon has all powers common to demons at much higher levels, and can personally kill normal angels, Rit Zien, and Cupids. She is also about to overpower Alpha Monsters, as well as match Seraphs and high-tier deities. She is also immune to certain common demonic weaknesses, and cannot be killed by a demon-slaying knife or injured by salt unless in vast quantities. She is also barely affected by Holy Water, and cannot be smote by any angel in the alternate universe. Among her fellow Knights of Hell Abaddon is considered the most powerful. If she were to access the power of the Demon Tablet, Abaddon would be on par with an Archangel in an adequate vessel. *'Cosmic Awareness': As one of the oldest demons in creation, Abaddon has a profound understanding of the universe and the creatures therein. *'Teleportation': Like most higher-tier demons, Abaddon can instantly move to another location without occupying the space between. She cannot breach Heaven with this power. *'Smiting': Abaddon has the capacity to smite lower-tier demons, high-tier monsters, and humans with a touch. Abilities *'Leadership': Abaddon is an accomplished leader, matching the tacticians of Heaven for over two decades and with defeat nowhere in sight for Hell. *'Highly Experienced Combatant': As a Knight of Hell, Abaddon is a supernaturally skilled fighter. She is considered more dangerous than Lilith for this reason, and is one of the few people capable of contending with Zachariah. Equipment * Demonic Weapon: Abaddon has a short blade which was forged in Hell. It is capable of killing most supernatural creatures, though it cannot kill Zachariah. * Word of God (Demon Tablet): Abaddon has the demon tablet of the Word of God. If she were to locate a prophet and convince them to translate it, she could have access to many powerful spells and potentially use it to gain immense power. Vulnerabilities *'Host of Heaven': While powerful, a sufficient amount of angels could overwhelm and potentially kill Abaddon. Additionally, a combined blast from Heaven would be able to smite her. *'Demon-Related Sigils': There are a number of demonic sigils which can affect Abaddon, ranging from banishing to depowering to entrapping. *'Weapons of Heaven': Angelic blades can hurt and potentially kill Abaddon *'Deity Weapons': Deific weapons can hurt and potentially kill Abaddon. *'Exorcism': Abaddon can be removed from her vessel with an exorcism. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Rulers